<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero, My Hero by Blitzindite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626208">Hero, My Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite'>Blitzindite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Me [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snowball Fight, Swearing, sentient building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, shippy one-shots with Jackieboy and Marvin. Chapters will vary on what entails within, and warnings (if applicable) will be placed at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent, Marvelsepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Me [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/936513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We're Not Doing That / ...How'd You Talk Me into This Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190729492377/heres-a-prompt-we-are-not-gonna-do-insert">olivesandcreeks asked: " here's a prompt: "we are NOT gonna do (insert thing here)!" (cut to them doing said thing) "</a><br/>-- Main Verse<br/>*note: My version of Main Marvin was blinded, hence why some things are worded like they are</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What even is that title? "Hero, My Hero"? I'll...probably be changing it in the future if I think of a better one ^^"<br/>Mick here wanted to write some shippy stuff, so I decided to take some requests for these two over on Tumblr &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fair, decked out with rides and carnival games and the most unhealthy foods Marvin could imagine, had sprung to life in their city.</p><p>He had a feeling Wilford was to blame for all of this. Central’s city never had fairs, and yet here one was. And like any fair, it was crowded as if every citizen of Cents’ city had come out to join the fun. </p><p>Marvin faltered when people brushed too close to him.</p><p>A hand squeezed his reassuringly.</p><p>“If you wanna head back, we could always just hang out on the balcony,” Jackie offered. Even over the raucous chatter and noises of rides, his voice was soft. </p><p>Marvin shook his head. “Don’t let me ruin your fun.”</p><p>An elbow to the ribs followed by the hero’s laughter. “Ruin it? Hey, I’m just happy to be with you. Here or at home, I’m happy.”</p><p>“You’re such a sap.”</p><p>“And you love me for it~”</p><p>Marvin rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile creeping across his face. “Okay, Romeo. If we’re here, may as well enjoy it.” </p><p>“Okay…” he could hear the grin in Jackie’s voice. What was he up to? “How about…we try out the drop tower?”</p><p>“The…no. Nope. Not a chance. I don’t have to seeit to <em>hear</em> how much of a metal deathtrap it is.”</p><p>“If a human had built it, sure. But this was made with magic or someone <em>created </em>to build stuff like it. It’d be statistically safer than any drop tower a human could build. And even if it <em>did </em>malfunction,” he stood up on his toes to give a quick peck on Marvin’s jaw, “your dear superhero’ll save ya.”</p><p>“You can <em>fly</em>,” Marvin laughed, pushing him away good-naturedly, “what could the tower offer?”</p><p>“Aw, I’ve always kinda wanted to try one, though. They look fun!”</p><p>“We’re <em>not </em>going on that thing.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“…Remind me again how you talked me into this?”</p><p>“Admit it: You kinda wanted to try it, too.”</p><p>“I’m not admitting to anything.” With that, he stuck out his tongue as his partner laughed.</p><p>“Yeah. Riiiight. And you <em>totally</em> weren’t the one to run ahead of me to get a spot.” Jackie clapped a hand on his shoulder, then helped with Marvin’s shoulder harness. It clicked, but he still tugged it a few times to test it before pulling his own harness down.</p><p>The ride jolted as it started its ascent and Marvin’s hands shot up to hold the harness. “I’m afraid to ask, but… How tall is this thing?”</p><p>“It’s–” Jackie was cut off with a gasp as the ride dropped.</p><p>Up, and drop. Up, drop. </p><p>Marvin wasn’t sure when his hand found Jackie’s, nor when his startled yelps every time the ride dropped changed into delighted laughter, but hey. May he <em>had </em>kinda wanted to try it. Just a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mittens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190737547062/maybe-write-smth-with-j-and-m-that-has-the-word">anonymous asked: " maybe write smth with j and m that has the word "mittens" in it "</a><br/>--Main Verse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Swearing</p><p>--sorry if this one posted multiple times! it kept having an error, then posted like every attempt at once :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow. He’d never actually seen snow in person before. Central’s city didn’t snow, nor did Incorporated’s, and they had few reasons to venture into other Guardians’ cities. </p><p>Well. Usually. </p><p>Marvin had gotten a wild hair and wanted to see something new, and <em>of course </em>Jackie tagged along!</p><p>The territory they’d ended up in had a blanket of snow over everything and a light powdering was still falling from the sky. The children seemed cheery, and the adults friendly to the strangers. They weren’t sure what film or show the area was from, nor where or what its Guardian was, but its residents seemed perfectly fine with them being there.</p><p>Some of them had even run out with some winter clothes for them that…somehow? miraculously fit both of them? despite the fact Marvin could never find anything that fit with how damn <em>tall </em>he was? Jackie had just laughed it off, though his partner looked perplexed.</p><p>“This place is probably from some…I dunno, cheesy family holiday movie or a kid’s show or somethin’. Y’know, the ones where everything seems <em>too </em>perfect, and only the Main has problems with shit or increasingly bad luck?”</p><p>Marvin laughed. “Yeah. That’d make sense.”</p><p>Jackie knelt, running a gloved hand through the snow surrounding them. When he crunched his fingers around it, it held its shape. He couldn’t help but grin as he picked up a scoop of it–</p><p>–And got nailed in the back with a snowball followed by the sound of his partner cackling. </p><p>“Did I actually hit you?! Hah!” Even behind his mask, Jackie could see the way Marvin’s cloudy eyes squinted to match his smile.</p><p>The hero feigned offence with a hand rested dramatically over his heart. “How <em>dare </em>you attack when your boyfriend’s back is turned?”</p><p>“Like you weren’t about to do the same thing.” Marvin tilted his head, baring his teeth in a wide grin. </p><p>“Can’t prove it.”</p><p>“Could hear you picking up snow, you know.”</p><p>“Mm…nope.” He innocently tucked the snowball behind his back.</p><p>When Marvin ducked down to scoop up more of the stuff, his cape–sticking out of the bottom of his coat–dragged through the snow. It clung to the bottom of the fabric when he straightened again, patting his gloved hands around the snow to press it into a sphere. </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” he challenged. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. “Didn’t hear you drop it, love.”</p><p>Jackie dived when Marvin’s eyes started glowing (his hands probably were, too, but the mittens were hiding it), aura reaching out to pick up more of the snow around him to start throwing.</p><p>“Not fair!” The hero tried to sound upset. His laughter didn’t make it very convincing. “You can’t use your magic!”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Says…this!” </p><p>Jackie’s snowball…completely missed.</p><p>Marvin about doubled over in laughter, aura dropping all of the snow it still had floating around him.</p><p>Jackie bent down to grab another, then lobbed it. It hit his partner square in the chest that time; that only made him laugh harder.</p><p>They carried on for a long while with the city’s children occasionally joining in, only to run away giggling when magic snowballs chased after them. </p><p>When Marvin had finally had enough, he simply fell backward into the snow, sprawled out with a grin etched into his face. “Fuck, it’s cold,” he laughed. </p><p>“No shit.” Jackie joined him anyway, waving his limbs into a lazy snow angel because hey, why not?</p><p>“Should we head back?”</p><p>“Mm…” Jackie rolled over and sat up on his knees, reaching for one of Marvin’s hands. Both pairs of mittens were completely soaked through, as were their sleeves, the bottoms of their pantlegs, their <em>shoes</em>. Ew. Wet shoes. “Probably.”</p><p>He pulled off one of Marvin’s mittens to reveal pale fingers red with cold. His cheeks looked the same. Jackie probably matched, if he was honest. </p><p>Jackie placed a kiss on his partner’s cold hand, then helped pull him to his feet. “How ‘bout we give these people back their winter stuff, then head home for some…how’s hot chocolate sound?”</p><p>“Mmm. That sounds delightful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190743730927/light-for-jackie-and-marvin">anonymous asked: " "light" for Jackie and Marvin "</a><br/>--Apocalypse AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Think we’ll ever see the sun again?”</p><p>Marvin’s snort was muffled behind his mask. “Not in our lifetime.”</p><p>The light of their fire illuminated the dead trees around them, casting long shadows that made Jackie think there was something out there. Who knows, he thought. Maybe there is. Can never be too sure anymore.</p><p>“What if we do, though?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know. It’s been so long. Kinda forgot what it even looks like.”</p><p>Jackie offered a bittersweet smile. It was hidden by his gas mask. “Henrik would know.”</p><p>“Henrik is sick.”</p><p>“Edward’s gonna find a cure.”</p><p>“I know. I know.” </p><p>Marvin’s arms tightened around him, chin resting on top of his head. A soft sigh–deep thought or contentedness?–left him. </p><p>Jackie bumped his head against Marvin’s, bringing a chuckle from him. “Things aren’t as bad now as they used to be.”</p><p>Marvin’s arms tightened again and he ducked his head down, nuzzling into Jackie’s neck. “No. No they’re not, are they?” </p><p>Jackie reached blindly for one of their flashlights and could feel Marvin shifting behind him to try and see what he was doing.</p><p>He could practically hear his partner’s expression, “Don’t you dare say it.”</p><p>Jackie tossed the flashlight up as if he was just weighing it, flicked it on and off. Then he pointed it at Marvin. “You’re the–”</p><p>“Jackie–”</p><p>“–light of my life~”</p><p>With that, he bumped their masks together.</p><p>Marvin only snorted. This time, it was from stifled laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reminisce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190746208412/reminisce-delicate">anonymous asked: " reminisce / delicate? "</a><br/>--Main Verse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so used to cheering crowds and booming speakers as he stood on stage ready to perform.</p><p>But this was…nice. He didn’t get this sort of quiet often enough.</p><p>Central hid the balcony from everyone but them. It was their place to be alone, together.</p><p>Marvin smiled as he listened to Jackie’s breathing, the light breeze in the trees beyond, Central’s occasional creaking as it spoke to someone inside. Nothing was ever truly silent around here, he thought, but it was a different kind of noise. This was a peaceful sort of noise that he could fall asleep to with his boyfriend in his arms.</p><p>He could tell his hero was awake by the sound of his breathing, but Jackie was just enjoying the silence as much as he was.</p><p>Marvin nuzzled into his partner’s hair with a contented sigh. He closed cloudy eyes as he chuckled softly. “Remember when we first met?” he murmured. “I was just…in awe. A real superhero, right here.”</p><p>“Heh. Yeah.” He could hear the smile in Jackie’s voice. “How ‘bout Chase trying so hard to hint at us we should go on a date?”</p><p>“God, I think he knew way before we did, didn’t he?” Marvin wrapped his arms around his partner’s chest, chin on Jackie’s head as he hummed. “Even Cents started playin’ matchmaker with us.” They both laughed when the balcony light flickered and the building creaked. “Yeah, you play innocent, you mischievous shit.”</p><p>Jackie settled back against his chest, head leaned back against his shoulder and fingers twining with Marvin’s. “Look where we are now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190760960502/marvin-and-jackie-how-about-some-magic-trick">scribblesandstrations asked: " Marvin and Jackie... how about some magic trick experimenting? :0 like Jackie helping Marv with some new tricks? "</a><br/>--Main Verse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set back when Marv was still getting a handle on his magic. Look how far my boy's come ;A;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever tried this before?” The question was filled only with curiosity.</p><p>“Heh… Ah. No.” Marvin rubbed the back of his head. “But can only get better with practice.”</p><p>Was he nervous? Definitely. He’d only ever levitated small objects, but now he’d be levitating <em>himself? </em>His smile was crooked, unsure.</p><p>“Hey.” Jackie put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “You fall, I’ll be right here to catch you.”</p><p>“Right. Yeah.” Deep breath, aura springing to life around him to surround his hands, flow from his eyes like tears. Okay. He focused it around his feet and stepped up. The glow followed them.</p><p>Marvin’s arms shot out to the sides in an attempt to help him balance. His aura was swirling, whipping at his cape and hair as it tried to help. All it did was blind him when it threw his hair in his eyes and trip him when his cape wrapped around his legs. He fell forward with a yelp.</p><p>Strong hands caught him before he could land face-first on the hardwood. All he could offer in response was to spit at the hair in his mouth.</p><p>“That didn’t work,” he mumbled.</p><p>Jackie helped him stand while brushing his hair out of his face. “No, but I think I’ve got an idea. Here, hold my shoulders and try again.”</p><p>Marvin arched a brow but obeyed. “Okay..?”</p><p>“I’m gonna fly in front of you,” he explained. “Just focus on your magic, and I’ll keep you steady.”</p><p>And…it worked. Whenever Marvin faltered, Jackie would just reach out to hold his sides until he was steady again. The hero just grinned wide.</p><p>“There you’re gettin’ it!”</p><p>When they finally descended back to the ground, Marvin lunged to wrap his arms around Jackie’s neck. The hero planted a kiss on his cheek, both grinning and laughing. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190831544282/please-could-you-have-a-sweet-kissing-moment-with">anonymous asked: Please could you have a sweet kissing moment with Jackie and Marvin?</a><br/>--Main Verse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie had commented that the balcony looked different. The light dimmer, the chairs replaced with a fainting couch, a curtain of sorts overhanging the awning that they could pull closed to block out the world beyond.</p><p>Marvin could practically sense the “nope. wasn’t me. not <em>at all” </em>energy from Central. The magician had forgotten what day it was. Their home…clearly hadn’t. Nor had Jackie. Marvin couldn’t help but wonder if Cents and Jackie had collaborated on changing up his balcony.</p><p>Not that he’d complain. There was soft music coming from somewhere, and the couch was soft, and the curtains were cool and silky when he ran his fingers across them. He’d bet they were green, or maybe a dark blue. </p><p>And knowing Jackie, he wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if he ran his hands over the floor only to find rose petals there.</p><p>“You’re so cheesy,” he murmured into Jackie’s hair with a grin. His shorter hero was tucked against his chest, both of them laid back on the couch.</p><p>“Aw, admit it. You like being doted on.”</p><p>“Never said I didn’t, love.”</p><p>They’d both left their masks hanging near the door, so Marvin had one hand tracing the contours of his partner’s bare face. He still had a clear picture of Jackie in his mind, could find every scar to mar his face and neck with ease. When his wandering hand found the one on Jackie’s nose, he chuckled a little. It was an old one, a milky white at an inch long, and created an almost perfect split down the middle of his face on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Jackie tipped his head back to press a kiss on his neck; Marvin could only hum contentedly and tilt his head as soft kisses trailed up to his jaw, then to his cheek, the side of his mouth. </p><p>One of Jackie’s hands had come up, gently tracing the scars over his eyes and cupping his face. Marvin leaned into the touch and returned the next kiss with one of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190904839897/prompts-denial">anonymous asked: prompts: denial?</a><br/>--Main Verse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Major Character Injury<br/>this one ended up pretty angsty, but fluff didn’t want to cooperate for the prompt (still enjoyed writing, but fair warning that it’s not fluff like the others). it’s the aftermath of a big fight Marv had with Anti.<br/>aaand unfortunately this was the last Jackie/Marvin prompt, so looks like we’re ending it with angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he pushed the door to Schneeps’ lab open, the other didn’t so much as twitch. </p><p>“Marv..?”</p><p>The magician had his knees pulled up against his chest, head buried against them. The angle of his arms pulled dangerously at the IVs attached to them; gauze wrapped around his head made his hair stick up at odd angles.</p><p>“Hey… Marvin?” Jackie shut the door quietly.</p><p>“Schneep’s with Jack in the recording room.” His voice was so small Jackie about missed it.</p><p>“I-I know. They’re talking ‘bout what happened, but…” he trailed off and instead eased himself onto the edge of the medical bed, placed a careful hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>Marvin’s breath hitched at the contact. “…I don’t wanna believe him,” he finally murmured as he leaned more into Jackie’s touch and turned toward him. There were twin specks of moisture soaked through the gauze; he’d been crying. “I…I can’t lose my sight! I just…I can’t.”</p><p>Jackie pressed a kiss into his hair, gently rocking him. “I know, I know…” </p><p>The magician’s breath stuttered; all Jackie could do was wrap an arm around him and pull him close. Usually their positions were reversed–Marvin always wanted to hold him. Now he seemed so…small.</p><p>He could swear his heart was breaking as Marvin started crying again; he tucked his chin over his partner’s head and squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>“I’m right here. We’re <em>all</em> gonna be right here for you, okay? I’m here. Just breathe…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Brush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/190951024787/brush-for-marvelsepticeye-maybe">anonymous asked: Brush for marvelsepticeye maybe?</a><br/>--Main Verse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got one more of these, then I'll be done with the shippy prompts for a bit. I'm getting a little burnt out on ship stuff, though general prompts will be fine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin hummed softly and tipped his head back into Jackie’s lap as the hero ran calloused fingers through his hair. </p><p>“This is why you brush it everyday,” he scolded.</p><p>“Mm…but then you wouldn’t do it for me, love.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>Jackie snorted at that. “See? Now it’s all tangled.”</p><p>“I hate thick hair,” he muttered, wincing again as Jackie worked on trying to untangle a knot. </p><p>“Thick hair isn’t the problem. It’s <em>you</em>,” he enunciated it with a quick kiss on the nose that made Marvin chuckle, “thinking pulling it up is good enough without brushing it first.”</p><p>“Brushing takes too long.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t if you did it regularly to avoid the tangles.”</p><p>Marvin made a noise in his throat. Not even he was really sure what exactly it was.</p><p>Jackie just sighed in defeat and hung his head low enough to rest their foreheads together. “You’re hopeless,” he laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <a href="https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/612499084748734464/i-was-thinking-about-marvin-still-not-accepting">anonymous asked: I was thinking about Marvin still not accepting that he is blind, and Jackie trying to stop him from doing what he would usually do. Like cooking, doing his share of chores, even trying small spells. Stuff like that, but Jackie's constantly having to stop and comfort him?Basically Marvin being in complete denial, and Jackie being too nice to break it to him that he is. What else could we expect from those two?</a>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last ship prompt for a while (I’m a little burnt out on them and really wanna work with my Star Wars AU), though general ones will be fine! sorry it took so long. I had pretty bad writer’s block and still not quite over it so this isn’t the best but ^^”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s Marvin?” Jackie gave the hallway light a pointed look.</p><p>The building only creaked.</p><p>“Ego Central,” he scolded.</p><p>The light dimmed, then flickered, and the hero could only sigh. </p><p>“Just take me to him.” He shook his head and stepped to turn around a corner, finding himself in the kitchen instead of the bathroom that doorway would usually lead to. </p><p>Schneeps was standing over the counter chopping vegetables. Marvin was hovering behind him with his hands wringing together.</p><p>“–just wanna help with <em>something</em>,” the magician was saying. “Please?”</p><p>“Marv–” he grimaced when his voice made Marvin jump, “–c’mon. Why don’t we go sit down?”</p><p>“I wanna help.”</p><p>“You’re still healing.”</p><p>“But–”</p><p>“I know.” An arm around Marvin’s shoulder. “Another day, okay?”</p><p>The magician’s shoulders slumped.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey, hey, hey, whoa. Careful.” Jackie grabbed the magician from behind as he stumbled, dropping a basket of clothes. Chase had left his shoes in the hall. Jackie would have to talk to him about that. </p><p>Usually there would have been a flight of stairs there. Central must have shifted to keep Marvin from hurting himself on them. Still…</p><p>“Schneeps is lookin’ for you.”</p><p>“He checked my eyes last night. They’re fine. No infection.”</p><p>“He says a stitch is loose.” He could already tell just by looking at Marv which it was. The cut that split his right eyebrow was an angry red and looked like it would start bleeding again any moment. </p><p>“I just bumped my head and broke it a little. It’s fine.”</p><p>Jackie cupped his magician’s face with both hands. “You need to rest. We’ll handle your laundry.”</p><p>“I…I need to help. I can’t just sit around and let the rest of you do things for me.”</p><p>“Right now, that’s exactly what we want you to do. You’ve always been there for the rest of us. Let us take care of you for once. Please? We–I–want you to rest. Just until you’ve healed up?” He ran gentle thumbs over Marvin’s cheeks, careful not to irritate the angry marks that would eventually scar over. “Just for now?”</p><p>Marvin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. “I just… I can’t even do magic right now. Schneep won’t <em>let </em>me–”</p><p>“I know. But once we can stop worryin’ about infection or stitches breaking, we can start workin’ at it, okay?” He stood on his toes to press a kiss to Marvin’s cheek. The magician’s rigid stance finally relaxed. “It’ll take time, and work, but someday we’ll have a new normal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>